Inu Yasha's Ending
by Inu Kaiba
Summary: This is a book of one-shots. Where if each story were true Inu Yasha, as we know it would be over! Please read! Complete until I have more ideas!
1. Naraku and the Gun

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.  
  
Note: This story takes place in an Inu Yasha studio after taping is complete.

* * *

**Inu Yasha's Ending**

* * *

Everybody looked at one another.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Miroku.  
  
"I don't know," said Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha looked around and noticed every member from the cast was there.  
  
"Aren't we supposed to be in Feudal Japan?" asked Kagome.  
  
A voice coming from somewhere high up says, "Inu Yasha is just a show!!!"  
  
"Well, that definitely counts as creepy!" said Kagome.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inu Yasha said. "You mean we've been fighting all this time for nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The mysterious voice from up above again says, "YES! YOU NITWITS! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME!!!!"  
  
Unbeknownst to everyone Naraku, the man they've been searching for in this non-existent show, is there staring blankly into space.  
  
Inu Yasha notices Naraku and thinks, 'I have to kill him. Even if I'm not existent!"  
  
He finds a gun, which he has no clue how to use, points it at Naraku and says, "Will you be the guinea pig?"  
  
"No," says Naraku very plainly and flatly.  
  
"I think you might want to reconsider your answer," Says Inu Yasha.  
  
"Ummm... Let me think... How about... NO!" said Naraku.  
  
"Guys, a little help here," says Inu Yasha.  
  
Everyone who has a grudge against Naraku (which is pretty much the whole cast,) gets ready to kill Naraku with his or her weapons. "Ok, I'll do it!" said Naraku who looked very scared at that moment.  
  
Inu Yasha took the gun, pulled the trigger and shot Naraku right in the head.  
  
Naraku died.  
  
Inu Yasha did a war dance and sang "Naraku's dead! Naraku's dead! I shot Naraku in the head!"  
  
"Well, that defeated the purpose of this show," said Kagome. "Do you know what that was?" she asked.  
  
"No," Said Inu Yasha. "Why would I?"  
  
Kagome begins a 24-hour talk on guns.

* * *

1 day later

* * *

"And that's why guns are bad!" Kagome finished. Most people were half asleep and Naraku's evil servant, Kagura, had shot herself dead when Kagome began her speech.  
  
"Hey!" Inu Yasha said. "I just realized since this show is imaginary Miroku is not a lecher nor does he have a wind tunnel anymore."  
  
"Yay!" said Miroku. He began doing his happy dance. Everyone looked at him and did the anime sweat drop.  
  
"That collar Kagome put on me is imaginary!" said Inu Yasha.  
  
He took the gun that Kagura had borrowed to shoot herself dead with and shot Kagome. She died.  
  
He found another gun which was bigger and looked like it would hurt more and shot Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken with it.  
  
They disappeared to live in some far off world where they would be happy.  
  
Inu would be happy because Sesshomaru was gone or dead.  
  
Sesshomaru was happy because he didn't have to put up with Inu Yasha anymore.  
  
Since Kagome died her soul went back to Kikyo's body. Kikyo forgot that Inu Yasha betrayed her.  
  
Then Inu Yasha took the gun and shot everyone but himself, Sango, Miroku and Kikyo with it. 

**

* * *

**

**In the end...**

* * *

Inu Yasha married Kikyo.  
  
Miroku married Sango.  
  
In some far off world wedding bells rung as Rin and Sesshomaru got married.  
  
They all had children whose names weren't mentioned in this which I shall call the stupidest Inu Yasha story ever written. 


	2. Inu Yasha and the Ramen

Inu Kaiba: I decided to make this a book of one shots! I am only thinking of 6 at the moment but there might be more!!!! This will still be called Inu Yasha's ending because if any of these things happened Inu Yasha as we know it would be over!!!

* * *

Inu Yasha and the Ramen

* * *

Once upon a time there was a happy little demon. But that was a fairy tale and it ended sadly.  
  
So once in a feudal era down a special well in Kagome's shrine there was a whiny little half demon named Inu Yasha. Let's start the story there! Inu Yasha was whining. (As usual!!!)  
  
"Kagome I'm hungry!!!" said Inu Yasha.  
  
"Shut up Inu Yasha!!!!" said Kagome. Inu Yasha swung upside down and lifted up Kagome's skirt.  
  
"Perv!" Kagome said and slapped him. "Have you been taking lessons from Miroku?" While Kagome had been yelling at him he found her wallet, dug in and pulled out five dollars. Then he took a flying leap and jumped in the well.  
  
"Inu Yasha, come back here!" Kagome screamed. But Inu Yasha was long gone.  
  
Once Inu Yasha got to the real world he walked up to a woman and said, "Do you know of a store where I may buy Ramen?"  
  
The woman nodded and pointed to a store right in front of him. Inu Yasha sweatdropped and walked into the store. He walked up to the man at the cash, showed him the five dollar bill and asked, "How much Ramen will this buy me?"  
  
The man did a price check and at 49 cents each, Inu Yasha bought ten when the man asked for more money then Inu Yasha gave him, Inu Yasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and asked, "Do you want to ask that again?"  
  
The man took one look at his blade, cowered, and said, "No. Go ahead, sir. Please don't hurt me though."  
  
Inu Yasha left and thought, 'All humans are pathetic... Scared of my blade... My old man left me quite an heir loom.... That's what this blade is... an heirloom...'  
  
When Kagome stepped out of the well she felt a rush of wind she was blown back and fell into the well and returned to Feudal Japan. Kagome slapped Inu Yasha when she got back and said, "You idiot!!! You don't just take my money!"  
  
"Well, stupid," said Inu Yasha. "You don't just stop bringing Ramen, do you?"  
  
"Oh..." said Kagome, in a softer tone. "I forgot, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes!" said Inu Yasha. "You did!"  
  
"Ok!" said Kagome. "You can keep the Ramen because I forgot, ok?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be able to keep succulent, delicious, Ramen? Hmmm?"  
  
"SIT!" Kagome said. "But to make it up to you, I'll cook one for you right now! I'll bring the rest back and the next time you come you can have some!!!"  
  
Crash!!!! Inu Yasha fell to the ground. "All right.." He said. Then he perked up. "You mean you'll cook some reight now?"  
  
"Yes, Inu Yasha!" said Kagome. "I will!"  
  
"Yay!" said Inu Yasha and he happily danced around while Kagome cooked the Ramen.  
  
"Okay Inu..." Kagome's words were cut short as Inu Yasha grabbed the bowl of Ramen from her hand and started to eat it. Then this strange look came over him and he began to dance. "Ramen, Ramen, RAMEN!!!!!!" he chanted.

* * *

(This is the Ramen Dance thought up for you by RoxyFoxy! To read more about the Ramen dance, visit her story, "What Women Think"! Now back our story!)

* * *

He danced around eating the Ramen when Shippo and Miroku came running into the clearing. Inu Yasha paused noodles halfway to his mouth and opened an eye. "Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Sessho-maru has come for your sword, Inu Yasha!" said Shippo.  
  
"Yes!" said Miroku. "You had best be ready."  
  
"Doesn't he know when to give up?" asked Inu Yasha. "This isn't a good time!"  
  
"Too late!" said Miroku. "Here he is!"  
  
Sessho-maru raced into the clearing, took one look at the Ramen, and grabbed it! RIGHT OUT OF INU YASHA'S HAND!!! "Mmm!" said Sessho-maru. "Little brother you have good taste. Thank you for bringing me this delicious food!" he said between slurps of noodles.  
  
Inu Yasha, being slow, didn't realize it until it was too late! He took one look at the Ramen in Sessho-maru's hand and became very, very, angry! He turned into a demon and stabbed Sessho-maru before he could even blink. Inu Yasha grabbed the Ramen and gave a ear-shattering cry signifying the Ramen was his! Not Sesshomaru 's Ramen! His Ramen!!  
  
The Ramen changed him back and he continued to chant Ramen as he finished the Ramen.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" asked Miroku. "Do you know what you jut did?"  
  
Inu Yasha took one look at Sessho-maru and noticed he was dead. "Who did that?" he asked.  
  
"You did!" said Miroku.  
  
Inu Yasha twitched an eye brow and stood there wondering how he killed his brother, the three legged dog, Sessho-maru. He still stands there to this day!!!

* * *

The End

* * *

Inu Kaiba: I know it was stupid! But stupid is me on chocolate! RoxyFoxy will be proud because the Ramen Dance reappears!  
  
-Inu Kaiba 


	3. Sorairo Ryuu's Suggestion

InuYasha was walking along one day when all of a sudden he saw a rock. He attempted to move out of it's path but we all know he's an ungraceful hanyou so he tripped and fell of course he fell right into the Bone Eater's Well.

Naraku had been watching and he too jumped in wondering where this mysterious tool might lead. "Perhaps..." he said, words dripping with venom. "I should check this dry old well out!"

And with that Naraku jumped down the well following our hero InuYasha.

* * *

"InuYasha!!!" Kagome yelled nearly tripping as she dragged her big yellow bag along. "What are you doing here?"

"I dunno..." InuYasha said actually sounding like he wasn't lying for a change. "I just.. tripped... and then I ended up here..."

"Well..." Kagome said, tapping her foot. "Why don't you go do something while I do the rest of my homework?"

"Well alright..." InuYasha said. "But wouldn't I look.. I dunno... Out of place around here?"

"Wait right here!" Kagome said and ran inside.

She returned with a baseball cap.

"Put this on!" she said and tugged it over his head, hiding his ears.

"Now here's some money!" She said handing him 5000 yen. "Now go buy something with it!!!"

InuYasha nodded and walked down the road ina calmed pace, as Kagome skipped inside happy that she got to finish her homework.

"It's too hard doing it in Feudal Japan anyways!" she said grinning even bigger.

* * *

InuYasha walked down the road when all of a sudden some guy jumped out at him and said, "Psst... Would you like to buy this gun? It's a really good weapon!"

InuYasha didn't know what gun meant, but he knew what a weapon was.

"How much?" he asked since Kagome had told InuYasha to ask people things before he bought them.

"4000 yen!" he said. "It's a real bargain!!!"

"I'll take it!" InuYasha said handing him the amount.

"It's a genuine C4!" the man said and handed InuYasha the gun.

InuYasha went into another store and bought a set of unicorn plushies for 1000 Yen.

'Shippo will love these!' he thought and put them in his bag with the gun.

InuYasha retuned to find Kagome finishing up her homework. Once she was done, they went down the well back to Feudal Japan.

* * *

Naraku ended up landing with a thud in the well just as InuYasha and Kagome landed.

Inu pulled out the gun and shot Nraku with the C4.

"InuYasha!!!" Kagome said unhappily. "You shouldn't have done that!"

"Well we needed to kill Naraku somehow!!" InuYasha said. "At least he's gone!"

"You're right!" Kagome said.

All of a sudden Sesshomaru appeared and InuYasha threw the unicorn plushies at him.

Sesshomaru died screaming, "I WILL TAKE REVENGE ON THE LORD OF UNICORN PLUSHIES!!!!"

Then Shippo forcefed InuYasha and Kagome way too much chocolate and Kagome said she had to go home.

InuYasha did the chicken dance so Kagome decided to take revenge.

She put Indian war paint on and chased InuYasha around Feudal Japan for eternity.

* * *

Inu Kaiba: That's it!!! The idea came from Sorairo Ryuu and is geniusly funny! Ja Ne!

* * *

- Inu Kaiba


End file.
